True Darkness
by Neo Heartless Angel
Summary: This is my first fanfic Resident Evil4FF7 crossover, Sephiroth has been punished by the planet for trying to become a god and is sent to our world where he appears near the location of Resident evil 4. I suck at summories. not Sephiroth's POV please R
1. intro Destiny, you cannot escape it

Disclaimer- this is a Final Fantasy 7/Resident Evil 4 crossover. I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy 7 or Resident evil 4 all I own rights to are the original characters. Sephiroth and several other characters will be a little OOC at times but i will try toi keep the OOCness to a minimum.

True Darkness

By Neo Heartless Angel

* * *

Introduction

Fatalis, effugis non potere

Ah, I see you have found me well there isn't much I can do about it so if you want to know why I'm here I suggest you sit down and listen carefully I will not repeat what I am going to say. First I suppose you need to know my name it is Sephiroth, I am the One Winged Angel. I was supposed to become a God but that meddling puppet stopped me from attaining my goals and so the planet sent me to Terra as punishment, yes I know the name of your planet but on the planet I came from it was called Terra not Earth so forgive me for using the name I'm used to. After the planet and the insufferable Cetra girl Aerith decided my fate and sent me to Terra I appeared in a place called Spain near a very dingy looking village, if I remember correctly it was called pueblo or something like that I'm not entirely sure. Anyway along the way I met several interesting people, ones that I view as worthy opponents and possible friends. Now for the story…

* * *

I really hope you like it 


	2. Chapter 1 The angel arrives

Chapter 1

The Angel arrives

In a flash of bright blue and black light Sephiroth entered a forest clearing with a cabin in the middle of it. "Humph this is pathetic at least they could have sent me somewhere a little less dingy" growled the Angel as he walked towards the cabin. Sephiroth heard gun fire in the distance but he did not care to investigate for his attention was focused on the cabin and a shadow that was moving inside. "Where in the name of Gaia is that shadow coming from I can't see anyone" Sephiroth whispered to himself as he walked closer to the cabin "come Masamune we may have some work to do" he added summoning the seven and a half foot long katana and entering the small house Sephiroth crept down the hall towards a warmly lit room only to find a very ugly and smelly man standing in front of a fireplace. "Hey can you tell me where on this God-Forsaken planet I am as I seem to be lost?" Sephiroth barked at the man, upon hearing Sephiroth talk the man began turning around to face the fallen angel and picked up an axe that was lying against the wall next to him. "So you want to play do you" Sephiroth said with sarcasm dripping from his voice as he placed the blade of Masamune against the mans throat "the let's play" after completing his sentence Sephiroth sliced the other mans head clean off his shoulders and sheathed Masamune "this is going to be a long day" Sephiroth sighed as his wing revealed itself and he turned to leave.


	3. Chapter 2: Sephiroth Meets Ada

sorry about the shortness of the chapters I don't write much and I am easily distracted and can't stay focused on my sotry long enough to make the chapters longer but i will try in the future again sorry

* * *

Chapter 2: Sephiroth meets Ada

As Sephiroth left the now irrelevant cabin he heard the gun shots louder and much to close for his tastes and decided to move away from the clearing so as not to be mistaken for one of those mindless creatures like the one he just rendered headless. As he entered the forest on the other side of the cabin he saw a flash of red moving really fast to his right and decided to follow it. Given the fact that Sephiroth was a Bioengineered super-SOLDIER he was easily fast enough to follow the rapid and erratic movements of the red object, of course his wing kept him from catching up with it causing a great amount of annoyance in the One Winged Angel and caused him to consider cutting it off. As Sephiroth considered the possibility of removing his wing the red object suddenly disappeared causing Sephiroth to stop and take in his surroundings as he continued to walk in the direction the red thing was going when it disappeared. As Sephiroth walked into a clearing he found himself staring down the barrel of a small handgun he didn't recognize and mentally beating himself with Masamune for walking into an obvious trap, "who are you?" asked the woman holding the gun to Sephiroth's forehead "my name is Sephiroth, who may I ask are you?" growled the angel as the woman lowered her weapon "Ada Wong" was the simple reply. " That's a pretty long sword you have, can you use it?" asked Ada as she turned to walk away "or are you compensating for something else? ". "I assure you _Ada_ that I am very skilled at using the Masamune and I am not compensating for anything else," hissed Sephiroth as he began to draw the Masamune from the clip on his belt to strike this annoying woman down for her disrespect to the Demi-god. "Hey hold on there handsome I was only kidding" Ada said as she walked away " see you around" she added as she disappeared into the trees and out of his sight. Once the was sure he was alone Sephiroth started walking to his left instead of following the woman in red saying "this is why I hate humans".

* * *

Agent47Rulz thanks for the reveiww and i welcome any constructive criticism. Sephiroth is the main bad guy in Final fantasy 7 (and my favorate character in any game) he is a genetically altered warrior who found out he was the result of an experiment and went insane burning an entire village to the ground and killing almost everyone who lived in that village he later tried to destroy the world he lived on and failed to become a god because of Cloud Strife a failed Sephiroth clone

please tell me what you think


End file.
